The Photo Of The Past
by XxDeer-DemonxX
Summary: Kankuro & Tenten were buddies when they were little kids. What happens when they reunite at a local bar in Suna 14 years later?
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Tenten is 17 and Kankuro is 18.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

**"The Photo Of The Past"**

**Chapter 1**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_14 years ago:_** (Ten: 3 Kank: 4)**

_Tenten was taking a nap on the couch while her mother was making her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to eat when she woke up for lunch._

_There was a knock on the door, which woke Tenten up._

_"Coming!" Tenten's mother shouted running towards the door._

_"Hello," It was Kankuro's mother and a little Kankuro standing behind her, "I have to talk to you."_

_"Ok, come in."_

_"Kankuro, go play with Tenten while I talk to her mommy, okay?"_

_Kankuro nodded and ran to Tenten with a big smile, "Hi Tenten!"_

_"Hi Kanky! Do you wanna color with me? My mommy got me a new coloring book."_

_"Ok." They both sat down on the floor and began to color._

_Kankuro's mom and Tenten's mom sat in the kitchen. "I-I-I'm moving to Suna."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I can't explain it to you...it's...I..."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"This guy...he's looking for me and Kankuro, here in Konoha, and I heard he already looked in Suna for us, I'm thinking it'll be safe there."_

_"Why is he looking for you?"_

_"I...-" Kankuro's mom began to cry._

_"Mommy?" Tenten walked up to her mom with a sad face, "What's wrong with Kanky's mommy?"_

_"Nothing sweaty...go back over there and play."_

_"Ok..." Tenten walked away._

_"That's why I brang Kankuro over, so they can play for the last time before we leave, and...I brought this..." She pulled out a polleroid camera, "so they can keep their memories together."_

_"Where is Temari?"_

_"She's already in Suna. I got a baby-sitter to watch her. I only brought Kankuro..."_

_"Okay, do you want to take it now?"_

_"Yeah, after that, I should get going."_

_"Do you know where you are going to live?"_

_"Yes...you don't have to worry about us. We'll be fine." Kankuro's mom gave a smile._

_"Okay," Tenten's mom smiled back, "Alrighty! Tenten, Kankuro! Come here so we can take a picture." The two toddlers walked over to them, holding hands._

_"Why are we taking a picture?" Kankuro asked his mom._

_"Just for fun." She gave him a fake smile. "Ok, stand next to Tenten there...yeah," She put him standing next to Tenten, and Tenten was sitting down holding up her new coloring book, showing the two pages they colored together._

_"Say cheese!" The two mothers said. Kankuro's mom took two pictures of the same pose. She kept one, and gave the other to Tenten's mom._

_"Well...I guess we'll be leaving now..." Kankuro's mom picked him up and headed for the door._

_"Goodbye." The two women hugged. Kankuro and his mom walked out, and no one from Konoha saw them, ever again._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"DAMN!" A loud thud came from Kankuro's room, "TEMARI!!"

"Yes?" She peeked in through is door with a grin.

"Where is the remote!?"

"What remote?" Her grin turned into a frown.

"FOR MY T.V.!" Kankuro hit the wall making a hole.

"Jeez, calm down. I don't know where your "precious" remote is!" She walked out.

"Ugh! DAMN!!" I can't miss that game!!" He stormed out of his room and into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked.

"I'm going to the bar so I can watch the game!" Bye!" He slammed the door.

"Gosh," Temari started, talking to Gaara who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, "is a football game _really _that important?"

Gaara shrugged, "I guess to him it is..." He said softly.

"Whatever, I gotta go get dinner for tonight Gaara, I'll be back later."

"Okay..."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kankuro walked into the bar. There was loud music playing, drunk guys singing and flirting with the waitresses. Kankuro rolled his eyes, and sat down on a stool, next to the t.v. hanging on the wall.

_Damn...it's loud in here...I can't hear! _Kankuro pounded his fist on the table.

"Hey!" A woman shouted.

Kankuro turned to see a woman standing behind the counter. She had two buns in her hair, her bangs pulled to the side of her face. She was wearing a white tank top, and a tie and mini skirt that matched.

"What?" Kakuro asked, not caring if he sounded rude or not.

"Can you please not pound on the table like that? There's enough noise in here as it is...and second, those tables cost alot of money."

"Whatever." Kankuro scoffed and turned to watch the television.

"Okay, sir...whatever, so, what would you like to drink?"

"Uhh...just...get me a beer." He said not turning away from the t.v.

"A beer, sir?"

"Yes...a beer." Kankuro was becoming annoyed by this girl.

"But, sir, you don't look a day over 20, if you drink now, you can damage your brain and-"

"Just get me a damn beer!" Kankuro pounded on the table again.

"Okay, sir. If you say so. I think water would be better for you though." She walked away to get him his drink. Kankuro gave a little grin. She walked back with his beverage. "Here you go sir." She handed him his drink, and started to walk off.

"Wait!" He called to her.

"Yes, sir?" She turned around.

"My name is Kankuro. Just to let you know. I don't like being called "sir"."

"Okay, then...Kankuro." She smiled and walked away. Kankuro smiled back at her, and returned to his game.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kankuro got up off of his stool for a potty break during the commercials. While he was walking toward the restroom he saw that girl, with the buns in her hair. He couldn't help but stare at her, not paying attention to where he was walking-

"Hey! Watch it!" Kankuro bumped into a big buff guy.

"S-sorry." Kankuro said and walked into the restroom and did his "business". After he was finished he walked out and saw that girl again. She turned around and gave him a wave and a smile. He waved back at her, with a goofy grin on his face. She giggled at him and walked off.

_You idiot!_ Kankuro thought to himself. He sat back on his stool, and started to hit himself on the head. He completely forgot about the game and stared at her the rest of the time he spent there.

"Hey, Dan!" The girl shouted walking towards another man, "I gotta leave 5 minutes early, is that okay?"

"Sure, you did a good job today." They hugged eachother and she walked out.

"Thanks Dan!" She shouted and waved.

Kankuro snapped back into reality and realized his game has been over for about an hour. Dan, walked up to Kankuro behind the counter, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Do you need something to drink?"

"No, that's okay, thanks-say, what days does that girl work here?"

"Which girl, son?"

"The one who just left, with the buns."

"Oh, her. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Kankuro said with a shrug.

"Then I got no reason to tell you." The man chuckled and walked off.

"Ugh..." Kankuro glared at him and walked out of the bar to go home. _Bastard!_


	2. Chapter Two

**"The Photo Of The Past"**

**Chapter 2**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kankuro got out of bed and walked into the living room.

"Hey, Kankuro!"

"What!?"

"Breakfast is ready!"

"What's for breakfast?" He walked in the kitchen.

"French-toast and eggs."

"No bacon?"

"No, besides, you don't need it anyway...fatty."

"What!?" Kankuro slammed his fist on the counter next to Temari.

"Jeez, you need anger management."

"Shut up!" He snarled and crossed his arms.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm getting dressed and going out." He walked into his bedroom and slammed the door.

"Something's up..." Temari whispered to herself.

Kankuro walked out of his bedroom.

"What about breakfast?" Temari asked.

"What about it?"

"I made it so we can all eat together!"

"To bad! I'm going!" He walked out.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kankuro walked down the road, it was a cloudy day, which was a bit odd for Suna, but he liked it. He looked up to the sky and smiled. It started to get windy, and sand was getting blown into his face. Kankuro gave a large growl and squinted his eyes. He suddenly found himself near the Suna Bar he attended the day before. He grinned and walked inside.

There was music playing, but not as loud and blaring as the last time. There were only about 10 people inside. It was quiet. Kankuro liked it. He sat down on a stool.

"Hello, sir- I mean...Kankuro!" The girl with buns walked up to him. She had on a white tank top. She was wearing black short-shorts and black boots.

"Hey...umm..." He blushed slightly.

"It's Tenten...my name is Tenten..." She smiled.

"Right, Tenten."

"Did you want a beer?"

"Umm...I think I'll just have a water." He smiled back.

"Okay." She walked away to get his water. Kankuro waited patiently.

"Here you go." She smiled at him.

"I was wondering...Tenten..." He began to blush again.

"Yeah?" She rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Would you like to...uhh...maybe uhh..."

Tenten was staring at him, confused.

"Umm...would-you-like-to-go-out-with-me?" He closed his eyes tightly, worried of what she was gonna say. She was still staring at him, and then she smiled.

"Sure." She leaned over the counter to put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"R-really?" He had a shocked exression on his face.

"Yeah," Tenten gave him a grin, "So...uhh..."

"Oh...umm, do you have I napkin?"

"A...napkin?"

"So I can write down my address..."

"O-oh!" She bent down, grabbed a napkin and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Kankuro took out a pen from his pocket and began to write on the peice of paper. "Here you go." He smiled and handed her the paper.

"Thank you. So, can I come over tonight then?"

"S-s-sure-o-okay!"

"I'll be over at about 5...is that okay?"

"Y-yeah, that's f-fine." He got up off of his stool, "I'm gonna go now...so, I'll see you later?"

"Ofcoarse." She folded up the napkin and put it in her pocket.

"Great." He waved goodbye and walked out. Tenten let out a happy sigh.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kankuro didn't dress up, he felt it would be better to not go all fancy, and just be casual. He had a black shirt on, with baggy blue jeans.

"Temari!" He shouted.

"What?" She walked into his bedroom.

"Do I look okay?"

"Why do you care how you look all of suddon?" Temari grinned.

"I...I have a friend coming over..." He blushed.

"Oh, what kind of friend? A girlfriend?" She grinned wider.

"No! Just a friend..."

"Well, I guess you look okay. When is your friend coming over?"

"She should be here any minute." Kankuro walked passed Temari into the living room.

"Cool. Hey, Gaara, did you here that? Kankuro's got a little girlfriend." Temari teased.

"Whatever..." Gaara was sitting next to the window reading a book.

"Shut up! Don't you emberass me Temari, I swear I'll-"

"Calm down! I won't...I swear." She turned around from facing Kankuro and gave an evil grin. _Muahahahaha._ There was a knock at the door.

"Okay, it's probably Tenten. You guys just shut up, and don't ruin this for me, got it? That won't be hard for you Gaara, but...Temari..."

"Baby bro..." She walked up to Kankuro putting her arm around him, "why can't you trust me? I feel so...unloved..." She made a fake sniffle sound.

"I can't trust you, because you are you..." He walked towards the door to open it. Tenten was standing there looking at the ground. She was wearing a long black coat with a red short skirt, and a different pair of black boots. She slowly looked up.

"Umm...hey." Kankuro said.

"Hi." Tenten smiled.

"C-come in." He stepped to the side so she could walk in. "That's my brother, Gaara." He pointed to Gaara, "and this thing standing next to me is my sister, Temari."

"Hey!" Temari shouted. Gaara chuckled. Tenten giggled.

"Nice to meet you." Tenten put out her hand to Temari.

"Same." Temari shook her hand.

"Umm..." Kankuro started, Tenten looked at him, "would you like me to take your...coat?"

"Oh, thank you." Kankuro took off her coat and hung it up.

"Are you hungry?" Kankuro asked.

"Just a little." She smiled.

"Well, all we have right now are t.v. dinners...Temari's the only one who knows how to cook, but even _she_ sucks at it."

"Hey!!" Temari hit him on the back of the head.

"Oww..." He rubbed his head. Tenten laughed.


	3. Chapter Three

**"The Photo Of The Past"**

**Chapter 3**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tenten and Temari were sitting at the kitchen table, Kankuro brought over two t.v. dinners and sat down. Temari took one and said thanks.

"That's not for you!" Kankuro snagged the dinner and put it in front of him.

Tenten looked at Kankuro then Temari, then back to Kankuro and back to Temari.

"Then what am I supposed to eat!?" Temari shouted.

"Go make one for yourself. I only made one for myself and Tenten...not you...It's me and her who are on a date...not me, her and _YOU!_" Kankuro bagan to eat.

Tenten, with her mouth full of mashed potatos, stared at Kankuro, then back to Temari...again. Temari stood up quickly, knocking over her chair. She opened the freezer door, "There's no more!!" She slammed the door. Tenten turned around, her mouth still full of food, and blinked, staring at Temari.

"You want some of mine...Temari-chan?" Tenten asked. Kankuro looked at Tenten.

"No thank you, Tenten," Temari smiled,"I think I'll just go out tonight, because I have money!" The last part pointed out to Kankuro, not Tenten. Temari slammed the door.

"So much violence..." Tenten said, taking a bit of her turkey.

Kankuro chuckled, "Y-yeah."

"You get used to it...after a while." Gaara slowly walked to the table and sat down in front of Tenten and Kankuro.

"Wow, you finally talk." Tenten giggled. Gaara didn't responed back.

"So, Tenten, do you go to school?" Kankuro asked, trying to start a conversation.

"No...but I know most of the stuff I should, even though I don't attend school, my boss Dan teaches me sometimes when I'm on my breaks, and mostly after work." She stabed a green bean on her plate and put it in her mouth.

"Oh."

"Do you go to school, Kankuro?" Tenten asked.

"No, but I did, I graduated last year."

"Cool. Congradulations." Tenten smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Gaara got up, walked to his room and closed his door.

"He's a strange one." Tenten giggled again.

"Yeah. So what do you wanna do after this?"

"Let's watch a movie." Tenten said, finishing her meal.

"Okay, sure. I'll let you choose."

"I hope you have good comedy movies." Tenten smiled. Kankuro mentally frowned, he was hoping for a horror.

"Yeah, I got a couple of good ones...are you done with that?" Tenten nodded, Kankuro took her plate and put it in the sink with his.

"So, can I pick one now?" Tenten had a weird grin on her face.

Kankuro nodded, "Sure." He walked over to the stack of movies on the floor, next to the t.v.

"Okay," Tenten walked over to the movies and bent down, "which one to choose." She rubbed her chin. "Oh!" She laughed and pulled out a movie.

"That one?"

She laughed again, "Yeah, I love this movie, I'ts so funny." The movie was 'Pure Luck' **(A/N: Hillarious movie lol)**.

"Okay then." He took out the tape and put it in the television. "We would go in my room, but my t.v. doesn't play VHS and this one ONLY plays VHS."

Tenten giggled, "That's okay." She sat down on the couch. Kankuro turned off all the lights and sat next to her. The movie started.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The movie was almost over. Tenten had her head on Kankuro's lap, asleep. He was half awake half asleep listening to the movie. The t.v. suddenly turned off by itself.

Kankuro shot his head up. _What the hell!? _Tenten woke up.

She whispered, "What's wrong?"

"The t.v. just turned off on it's own!" He answered in a loud whisper.

"Calm down..." Temari said wrapping her arm around Kankuro's neck. He started to scream. Then Tenten began to scream. Temari laughed and turned on the light.

"What was that for!?" Kankuro shouted.

"I don't know, just felt like doing it." Temari was still laughing.

"That wasn't funny Temari-chan." Tenten pouted.

"Sorry Tenten, I only ment to scare my brother. Well, goodnight." Temari smiled and walked into her room.

"I better get going Kankuro." Tenten stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Okay. Umm...do you want me to walk you home?"

"That's okay. I can manage." She put her coat on and opened the door to walk out.

"No. I'll walk you." He put a blanket around himself and walked over to Tenten.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled and held the door for her to walk out.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They reached Tenten's apartment.

"Thanks again." Tenten blushed.

"Like I said before 'No problem'" He smiled.

"Well, I better go inside now."

"Okay, goodnight-" Tenten stood on her toes and gave Kankuro a small kiss. "What was that for?" A bright shade of red crossed his face.

"For tonight, and walking me home." She smiled, opened her door, walked inside, and closed it. Kankuro stared at the door for about 5 min. then walked back home.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! (smiles) I'm so happy that you people like my story. Well, I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter!**

**"The Photo Of The Past"**

**Chapter 4**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was morning. Kankuro slowly stood up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. He slighty lifted up his shirt and scratched his somach, then yawned. There was a nock on his door.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I come in?" It was Temari.

"Whatever..." He walked to his closet.

"I wanted to show you something." The sound of her voice was serious.

"Umm. Okay, what is it?" Temari pulled out a picture from her pocket. "What's that?" He took the picture to look at it.

"It's you...and Tenten." She smiled.

"Huh?"

"Look at the back...it has your name's on it." Kankuro turned it over. It had his name and Tenten's name in handwriting. "Mom took the picture...Tenten should have one too..."

Kankuro put his sandles on and ran out with the picture.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kankuro burst into the bar. Everyone inside stared at him. He ran to the counter.

"Tenten!!" He shouted. Dan ran out.

"She's not here, son." Dan said wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Where is she?"

"I'm guessing she's at home..." Dan chuckled. Kankuro sighed and ran out.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tenten woke up and looked at the clock. She yawned and stood up. There was a loud knock at her front door. "Coming!" She shouted. Tenten opened the door. Kankuro ran inside. "What are you doing!?" Tenten shouted.

"Look at this!" Kankuro was trying to catch his breath, he had a big smile on his face. She looked at the picture.

"Umm, what about it?" She had a confused look on her face.

"That's you and me!"

"It is? Huh..." She stared at it. "oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"Hold on a second..." She ran into her room. She came back into the living room with an old, riped up coloring book. She looked at the picture again, then began to flip through the book. "Here look!" She handed him the book. He looked at it.

"What's this?"

"Look at the picture again!" She shoved the photo in his face. He looked at the picture, then at the book, then at the picture, then back at the book.

"Oh! That's the book in the picture!" He poked at the coloring book. "That's cool."

"Yeah..." She gave him a small smile. They sat down on the couch and began to talk about the picture, then they looked through the coloring book.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is SUPER short. Well, here is a link for a pciture I drew for my story, it's the photo of Kankuro and Tenten (sorry if the picture is sloppy) : http://i161. photobucket . com /albums/t226/ XxDeer-DemonxX/ KankuroandTenten.jpg **

**(Ofcoarse there are no spaces in it...so..yeah...(sweatdrop) )**


	5. Chapter Five

**"The Photo Of The Past"**

**Chapter 5**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tenten was sitting in her room on the floor beside her bed. The lights were turned off. Kankuro was in her living room, he had been asleep for a couple of hours. Tears started to form in her eyes. She slowly lay on her side, hugging her knees. Every night since her mother's murder, she would remember, have flashbacks. She couldn't do anything about it. Inside her head she could see a dark figure, her mom being raped and torchured. Tenten began to sob. The dark figure would chain her mom from the celeing fan and whip her. Tenten began to scream. Kankuro woke up, _what the hell?_ He ran into her bedroom. She was shaking and kicking, pounding her fists into the floor. Kankuro ran to her.

"Tenten!" He held both of her shoulders to try and stop her from shaking. Tenten made a loud shriek and swung her fist at him. Kankuro fell back. "Tenten! What's wrong!?" He sat back up to try to hold down her shoulders again.

"Get away!" She shouted, swinging her fists.

"What's wrong!?" He shook her roughly. She suddenly slopped like a rag dog. _T-tenten?... _

"M..." More tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Tenten...are you okay?"

"M...m...mommy..." Kankuro stared at her for a while then realized she fell asleep. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in. _Well...that was weird..._Kankuro thought as he walked out and locked her door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro opened the door to his apartment and tip-toed in. The light turned on, Temari was standing next to the light switch.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I was at Tenten's..." He sad walking towards his room.

"Wait!" She stoped him.

"What do you want!? I'm tired, let me go to bed!"

"Tell me waht happened."

"Why!?"

"'Cause I wanna know what happened! Did you show her the picture?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing! Let me go to sleep!"

"Tell me!"

"She just recognized that book thingy in the picture, then we looked at it! That's all!"

"Then why are you here so late?"

"I fell asleep!!" He pounded his fist in the wall, leaving a hole.

"You gotta stop that..." She let him go into his bedroom. Kankuro slammed the door. Dust flew out of the hole. Temari coughed, then knocked on his door.

"What the hell do you want!?"

"I know something else happened! Something bad...now tell me!"

Kankuro opened the door slowly, "How do you know?"

"So, something else did happen..." She crossed her arms.

"Yes...it was...well, kinda freaky." Kankuro had a serious face.

"Wow...what happened?" Temari was actually concerned about him. The both sat down on his bed and Kankuro told her about the little episode Tenten had.

"Well, I can try to talk to her tomorrow...and ask her what it was about..." Kankuro said.

"N-no...maybe I should...you know...since I'm a girl and all." Temari said with a smile.

"You are?" Kankuro said with a gasp. Temari pushed him off the bed, he landed with a loud thud.

**(sigh) I'm so sorry this one was short also...it's getting harder to wright longer chapters...but I will try! This one came out a little too dramatic...so I tried to put a little funny in the end lol. Hope you liked it (smiles).**


	6. Chapter Six

**"The Photo Of The Past"**

**Chpater 6**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Temari was making breakfast. She was expecting company. Her and Kankuro had a plan to invite Tenten to talk to her about her "episode" the other night. Gaara walked out of his bedroom, scratching his head.

"What smells so horrible." Gaara asked as he sat on the couch.

Temari couldn't think of anything to say,"...Y-you smell horrible!"

"What?" He asked picking up a newspaper.

"You heard me..." She whispered flipping the eggs on the pan. Kankuro walked in.

"Well, where is she?" Temari asked.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean? Didn't you go to her apartment?"

"Yeah, I did. She didn't answer her door. So, I went in-"

"How did you go in?"

"I broke in."

"What!?"

"Just shut up and let me tell you the rest of the story. So, I went in...I checked in her room, and it was all messed up, like a tornado struck it. I looked in her bathroom, kitchen, closet, everywhere! She wasn't there. Then I walked around Suna for a while looking for her and still couldn't find her. And then I went to the bar, but she wasn't in there either. I asked Dan if he knew where she could be, but he said he didn't know, and that she didn't show up for work this morning...and she's usually an hour early..."

"Where could she be?-"

"I don't know!" Kankuro kicked the sofa.

"Calm down..." Gaara said standing up, "we'll help you find her. Right, Temari?" She nodded.

"Okay." Kankuro said softly, "let's go."

"I'll go north," Gaara said, "Temari you go east, and Kankuro you look both west and south." Temari and Kankuro nodded, then ran out. Gaara slowly walked out.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara walked around the city. He saw a small group of men shouting. He started to walk faster towards the crowd. He heard a loud punching sound, then all the men began cheering. Gaara ran. He pushed through the croud and saw a girl laying in a small pool of blood on the ground. Her hair was in front of her face, she was scratched and bruised. She was was half naked.

"What are you guys doing!?" Gaara shouted. They all looked at him. The girl began to stand up, she was shaky. He ran to her. "Are you okay-" He saw her face, "...tenten." She fainted. Gaara caught her, and stood up.

"Where are you taking her!?" One of the men shouted. Gaara started to run towards the hospital. Three of the men chased after him. Tenten slightly opened her eyes.

"G-Gaara...?" He didn't say anthing, still running as fast as he could. All of a sudden the three men's footsteps could not be heard. Gaara stoped and turned around. _What happened to them?_ Kankuro jumped out of an alley and ran towards Gaara. He had some blood and scratches on him.

"What happened to her!?" Kankuro shouted. Gaara handed Tenten to him. Kankuro ran off with Tenten to the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was sitting in a hospital bed, staring out the window. Kankuro was watching her from the door. The doctor walked up to him.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Kankuro...Tenten's uh...friend."

"Well, Kankuro, your friend is sick, I'm sure you already knew that." The doctor said looking through his papers.

"No, not really..." Kankuro said, still looking at Tenten.

"She has...well, some sort of mental problem, we aren't quite sure what it is yet." Kankuro didn't say anything. "I'll uh...leave you alone for now." The man left. Kankuro walked inside and sat down next to Tenten.

"Hey."

"...Hi..."

"What happened to you?" Kankuro put his hand on top of hers. She didn't answer. "Tenten..."

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Tears started to form in her eyes. Kankuro hugged her.

**A/N: Aaawww...poor Tenten. Well, this one is longer than the last two, I think, hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, lots of stuff going on. Well, this one, I promise you, will be much longer than the last two or three chapters. Enjoy!**

**"The Photo Of The Past"**

**Chapter 7**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dark clouds began to gather over Suna. Kankuro was still sitting next to Tenten. She was asleep. It's been about an hour since they last talked. He got up to look outside, little drops of water started to hit the ground three stories down. He turned back around to look at Tenten, she slightly moved her head to the other direction and gave out a little moan. He sat down again. Softly touching her cheek.

"I'm worried about you...Tenten..." He said as he moved the hair out of her face. She let out another little moan.

"Hey." Gaara said as he and Temari walked in.

"Hi..." Kankuro said.

"How is she?" Temari asked, with a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know...why don't you guys go back down to the waiting room. Get some coffee or somthin'"

"Alright." Gaara said, walking out.

"But, Kankuro...what if I-" Temari started.

"Please..." Kankuro was staring at Tenten.

"Okay. Bye." She tried to smile then walked out, following Gaara.

"...Tenten?...c-can you hear me?"

She didn't make a sound.

"Tenten?..." Her mouth slightly opened. Kankuro was still staring at her. After a few seconds she made a mumbled noise. He sighed.

"Well, I want to tell you something..."

Her pointing finger twitched. Kankuro looked at her hand and smiled, then looked back up at her face.

"Okay...um, well, I want to tell you that I..."

Tenten's eyes opened a little. She slowly turned to look at him, "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He smiled back at her.

"How long have you been here?" She yawned.

"About an hour, almost two."

"Why don't you go home? It must be boring, just sitting here."

"No. It isn't-" he was cut off.

"Oh boy!" Tenten got up quickly and ran to the window. "It's raining." She looked up to the sky and watched the rain fall.

"Yeah." Kankuro smiled again. It began to rain harder. A loud boom of thunder shook the hospital. Tenten smiled wider and laughed.

"Don't you just love the rain?" She asked, opening the window and sticking her hand out to feel the rain. Kankuro walked up beside her and did the same. She looked at him and giggled.

"What?..." He looked at her, confused.

"Nothing." Tenten looked outside again and laughed.

A nurse walked into the room with Tenten's dinner. "Um...excuse me...?" Tenten and Kankuro quickly turned around. "Tenten. You should be in bed, resting." the nurse walked to the side of the bed and set the food down on a table. Tenten sat down, wiping her hands on her blankets.

"I'm sorry." Tenten said covering herself.

"It's alright. Here," The nurse picked up the tray of food and set it ontop of Tenten's lap, " now eat all of it. Then get some rest." Tenten nodded. The nurse walked out. Kankuro sat on a chair on the other side of the room. She began to eat.

"Eww." Tenten shoved the tray away.

"Tenten. You really should eat." Kankuro said.

"I don't even think this stuff is edible...it's digusting! Maybe if they gave patients real food they _would_ eat." She sat up and started to dump the food into a trash can next to her bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kankuro sat up straight.

"I'm dumping it. Putting this stuff in the trash, where it belongs." She finished and set the tray on the table.

"She'll find it there. The nurse I mean." Kankuro said.

"I don't care." Tenten crossed her arms over her chest.

"Want me to go get you something to eat?" He asked.

"Really?"

"Sure. What would you like?"

"Don't care, as long as it's not this hospital junk."

Kankuro laughed, "Okay. I'll be back in a little while." He walked up to her and gave her a hug, then walked out.

Tenten closed her eyes and took a nap.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thirty minutes later Dan and Kankuro walked in. Tenten was asleep. Dan walked over to her and rubbed her forehead. Kankuro set the bag of food on the table. Tenten woke up.

"Dan!" She sat up and gave him a hug.

"How are you feeling Tenten?"

"I'm feeling great. I have no idea why I'm still in here."

"Well, that's good." Dan said, sitting down on a chair next to the bed.

"I brought you some food, Tenten." Kankuro said, handing her the bag.

"Oh. Thank you so much." She opened up the bag and pulled out a greasy cheeseburger, "Yummy." She took a bite. Dan and Kankuro watched her.

Tenten's mouth was full, "...what?"

"...oh...uh..." Kankuro blushed and looked away.

"Nothing, dear," Dan said, "just keep on eating."

She shoved the cheeseburger in front of Dan's face, "Did you guys poison my cheeseburger!?" Kankuro turned his head quickly to look at her.

"Why would we do that?" Kankuro asked with a serious look on his face. Tenten laughed.

"I'm just kidding! Calm down." She took another bite. He sighed.

"I gotta get goin', Tenten. I have to get back to the bar." Dan bent down to give her a hug, said bye to Kankuro, then left.

"Well, thanks again for the cheeseburger, Kankuro." Tenten said finishing her food.

"No problem." He said with a smile. Tenten looked around the room.

"Hey. There's a television in here." Tenten said. She looked around for a remote.

"I'll turn it on for you." Kankuro walked up to the t.v. and turned it on. It was on some spanish channel, but she didn't care, she just wanted to listen to something. Kankuro pressed the channel up button but all the other channels were staticky.

"It's okay, Kankuro. Just change it back to where it was." He did what he was told, then sat down on a chair next to the t.v. Tenten patted an empty spot next to her on the bed. Kankuro blushed again and walked over. Tenten opened the sheets so he could get underneath and lay down. He sat down and Tenten handed him part of the blanket. He put his head on the pillow and covered himself. Tenten turned over to go to sleep again. He stared up at the t.v., though he had no clue what they were saying, he watched it, and actually thought it was pretty interesting. It was some sort of soap opera. He started to think of making this a daily routine, watching the soap opera. That's how hooked he was to it now. Tenten turned over and saw him watching the show. She giggled, "What's it about?" Kankuro jumped.

"Oh! Umm...I'm not sure, actually. But, I think that lady in the black dress is cheating on her husband, but the man she's cheating with is actually gay and cheating on her with her husband. It's pretty dramatic."

"Wow..." Tenten said, becoming interested in the show as well. She turned over to look at the television and began to watch it with Kankuro.


	8. Chapter Eight

**"The Photo Of The Past"**

**Chapter 8**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tenten was fast asleep. Kankuro was still laying down, watching t.v. Every now and then he would look at her, watch her, her chest moving up and down as she took a breath in, then out. He would blush then turn back to the television. He was still watching that spanish soap opera. He turned back over to look at her again.

"...Tenten...?" He whispered. She didn't move. "Well...what I was gonna tell you before is that...I...well-"

"Hey!" Temari walked in.

"What do you want!?" Kankuro threw a pillow at her. She dodged it.

"I just came to visit Tenten, gosh." Temari sat on the edge of the bed. "Why are you two laying in the same bed?" She smirked. Kankuro blushed, shruging, pretending it was no big deal.

"Dunno..." He looked away.

"Okay." Temari shruged. She began to shake Tenten's feet.

"What are you doing!?" Kankuro whispered.

"Waking her up. Duh." Temari answered. "I came to visit her, remember?" She continued to shake Tenten's feet.

"But...but...she's asleep..." He whispered. Tenten slowly woke up.

"Not anymore." Temari said, smiling at Tenten.

"Hey..." Tenten said sitting up, in a tired voice.

"How are you feeling?" Kankuro asked.

"Good." Tenten smiled. "Just a little tired."

"See, Temari?" Kankuro growled.

"Calm down. I'm sure she doesn't mind, do you, Tenten?"

"Well-"

"See?" Temari inturupted. Tenten smiled, unsure of what was going on.

"Temari! That's rude!" Kankuro shouted.

"Since when did you care about manners!? 'Mr. Goody-Goody!?'" Temari shouted back.

"...g-guys?..." Tenten said softly.

"You Know what Temari!?" Kankuro pointed his finger in front of her face.

"What!?"

"I!...I!...Ugh!" Kankuro walked out of the room into the hallway.

"He's such a baby." Temari chuckled.

"Yeah." Tenten laughed. "So, why are you here?"

"Just to say hi. And see how things are goin' around here." She smiled, nudged Tenten's shoulder and winked.

"Huh?" Tenten made a confused face.

"You and Kankuro." Tenten blushed.

"What about us?" She looked over Temari's shoulder out the door into the hallway where Kankuro was standing. Her face redened even harder.

"What's going on with you two?" Temari winked again.

"Nothing..."

"Why was Kankuro sleeping in this hospital bed with you?" Temari winked twice.

"Because I invited him to join me. I just thought it might be more comfortable for him..."

"Sure." Temari giggled. "Well, I'll be going now. If you need help tamming him, just let me know." She giggled again, said bye, then left. As she walked out, both Kankuro and her glared at eachother. He walked back in.

"What did she tell you?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing. She asked me...uh..." Tenten looked down.

"What...?"

"N-nothing. It doesn't matter." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay. Well, what do we do now? My soap is over..." he sweatdroped, "so, you wanna just talk?"

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you something...but..."

"Go ahead." She smiled. Kankuro blushed.

"I..." Kankuro stood up quickly, walked to the door, looked out into the hallway both ways to make sure no one was coming to inturupt him. Tenten just sat there and watched him. He then quickly walked back and sat down.

"I...I...I-LOVE-YOU!" He grabed her hand and put it to his face. Tenten's whole face turned a bright pink.

"..."

"Umm..." Kankuro slowly looked up at her. "A-are you...okay?"

"...what did you say?" She was feeling dizzy.

"I...I said I...I love you..." Tenten quickly hugged him around his waist.

Tenten whispered. "I love you too...Kankuro..."


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a long time ( if anyone even cares lol) anyway, this chapters is kinda short and random ... but whatever, enjoy!**

**"The Photo Of The Past"**

**Chpater 9**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tenten was finally able to return home, she had been home for a little over a week now. She left her small bag of clothes in the corner of her room, not bothering to put it away. She slowly sat on her bed, staring at the floor. She then slipped off her sandals to lay down. _I wonder what Kankuro's doing...sigh_. She sat up again and put on her sandals, grabbed a long black jacket, and walked out the door.

-------------------meanwhile--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro was sitting on the couch eating popcorn, watching '_The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'_. Gaara was sitting next to him, trying to read the newspaper. Temari was out on a date with some guy. "Would you mind turning the television down, Kankuro?" Gaara asked calmly.

"You have a room." Kankuro scooped up a handfull of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I do not want to go in my room." Gaara replied in a louder tone.

"Too bad then, huh?" Kankuro once again scooped up another handfull of popcorn and put it into his mouth. He looked at his wrist-watch, "OMG! My soap is on!" Kankuro ran to the tv. to turn off the movie, ran inside his room and slammed the door.

"Finally. Peace." Gaara began to read the paper. A nock was at the door. "Ugh!" He stood up to answer the door. He opened it. "Oh. hello, Tenten." He tried to smile.

"Hi." She smiled back, "Umm...is Kankuro here?"

"Yes, he is. Come in, please." He stood aside so she could walk in.

"Thank you." She smiled again. Gaara went up to Kankuro's bedroom door and nocked on it.

"What!?" Kankuro shouted.

"There is someone here to see you." Gaara replied. Tenten stood up and walked to his door. "Go on in." Gaara whispered to her. She nodded, and opened the door. Kankuro turned his head quickly. Tenten smiled. Tears began to form in her eyes. She ran to him, tackling him on the bed. "I've missed you." Tenten whispered. Kankuro was silent, hugging her.

"...I-I've missed you too..."

"Why didn't you come over? Or call me? Or something?" Tenten asked, still hugging him as tight as ever.

"I...I don't know..."

"Th-that's okay..." She hugged him even tighter. Kankuro set his hand on her head and began to play with her hair. She smiled.

"I'm sorry." Kankuro said. Tenten lifted her head up to look at him. There faces suddenly became closer and closer, lips almost touching when-

"OooOooOooOooOoo! Kankuro and Tenten sittin' in a tree!" Temari jumped into the room and began to laugh.

"UGH! TEMARI! DAMN YOU!" Kankuro threw a pillow at her. It hit her in the face, causing her to fall back onto the floor. Gaara looked over the couch and saw Temari on the floor with a large pillow covering half of her body. He shruged and went back to reading. Tenten laughed.

"Okay-so, where were we?" He quickly tried to kiss Tenten, she put both of her hands on his face, stopping him, squishing his cheeks making him look like a fish.

"Er...maybe we should just watch t.v."

Kankuro sighed, "Alright. If you want." Tenten rested her head on his shoulder, watching the spanish soap opera.

"Umm...so, do you know what's going on?...in the show I mean."

"I don't know, I haven't been paying attention."

"Oh? Why not?" She looked at him.

"I don't know...this one's boring I guess."

"Let's watch something else then."

"There's nothing on." He sighed.

"How 'bout a movie?"

"But, Gaara wants it quiet out there in the living room."

"Well, why don't we just ask him?"

"Huh?" Kankuro had a confused expression.

"J-just watch." Tenten smiled at him and walked out to the living room. Kankuro could see Tenten and Gaara talking, but couldn't quite hear them. He could see Gaara's head nodding and Tenten smiling. She was walking back. "Comon." Tenten said, walking back out to the living room again. Kankuro stood up and followed her. He sat down next to her on the couch while Gaara was putting in a movie.

"Why is Gaara putting in a movie?" Kankuro asked as he put his arm around Tenten, "The only times he's watched a movie is when we watch..." His eyes widened as he gasped, "...'_Saw_'!!"

"Umm...y-yeah. Heheh, that's kind of what we're watching." Tenten replied.

"I'm sick of that damn movie." Kankuro growled. Gaara sat next to Tenten. He had a creepy grin on his face. Tenten shivered and scooted closer to Kankuro. Of coarse Kankuro liked it.

"He's kinda creepy." Tenten wrapped her arm underneath Kankuro's and scooted even closer. Kankuro grinned and patted Tenten on the head.

"Just stay as close to me as possible" He had a big smile on his face.

"Trust me...I will" She scooted closer to him again (if that's even possible). The movie started. Gaara began his evil chuckling. Tenten shivered again. Sitting in the dark, next to Gaara, and watching a scary movie all together was not on the top of her wish list.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie was almost over. Tenten was practically ontop of Kankuro's head, shaking. Not so much from the movie, but from Gaara. Kankuro was laughing in his head.

Gaara stood up to stretch, "Well, the movie is over," He yawned, "good night Tenten, Kankuro." He walked to his room and shut the door. Tenten slowly climbed off of Kankuro, still shaking. Kankuro chuckled.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"N...no." Her eyes were wide. She hugged her knees and rocked back and forth, "S-s-so creepy..." Kankuro laughed harder. "It's not funny!" Tenten pouted.

"I'm sorry." He said as he gave her a hug. After a while they fell asleep together on the couch.


End file.
